wo ai ni
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: Vignettes on the love for the Priestess of Suzaku, through the eyes of the most unexpected individuals. -Suboshi/Miaka Yuki/Amiboshi.
1. Suboshi : Hate

**w****o ai ni**

by NiNA_eN

_Vignettes on the love for the Priestess of Suzaku_

**

* * *

**

**suboshi.**

_"Hate"_

* * *

He honestly wondered how on earth he got into this.

How did him threatening her with a fate worse than death become hands tangled in hair and bruisingly soft lips?

He'd said it before, he thought her pathetic, vulnerable and _weak. _

Catching her off-guard and slamming her against enemy palace walls reinforced that thought and yet…

As he watched the shadows flit across her otherwise childish face, giving it _depth _and _mystique_…

He kissed her.

He'd swallowed her frightened and shocked screams, pinned her flailing hands against the wall, which had beaten dark tattoos into his pale skin before.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and, taking advantage of her startled gasp, dove in to find a strange bittersweetness.

Then boldness and desire kicked in and he found her willingly responding.

As their breaths quickened, as she unconsciously ground her hips into him, as his hand fisted tighter within those evilly seductive chocolate locks….

He found the layers of hatred, contempt, scorn and loathing beginning to crumble.

**

* * *

**

**I'm somewhat sick of the TaMi factor by now - there's way too much! But, really, it's no suprise as the original and intended pairing - plus I can't complain as I was once into that fandom as well. Actually, I just supported it and that's all. **

**But now, it's time to make way for the crack! As long as you can do it good, that is...**

**Well, I hope this was enjoyable, so please review and tell me what you think!**

I'm honestly suprised no one's taken on this pairing. Most people love a challenge - and especially, love-hate relationships. I see it all the damn time.


	2. Amiboshi : Deciet

**w****o ai ni**

by NiNA_eN

_Vignettes on the love for the Priestess of Suzaku_

**

* * *

**

amiboshi.

**"**_Deciet"_

* * *

He loves her, he really does.

He loved her from the first moment they'd been alone together, him playing his flute, head in her lap as she played with his silken locks, absent-mindedly humming along.

She'd been horribly off-key but he loved her all the same.

He would die for her, he would follow her to the ends of the earth, he would kill anyone who even harmed a _hair._

But he could not tell her the truth.

Because she only knew him as Chiriko.

Chiriko, the innocent teen, the one who was born on the good side, the forgiving side, one of her chosen, her protectors, her _ally._

Not Amiboshi, the disturbed child, the one who was born on the bad side, the forbidding side, one of the villains, the cursed, her _enemy._

The one who'd been sent to deceive and one-handedly destroy her all that she stood for.

He knows she loves him as well but she doesn't really _know _him.

He is ugly and disgusting, he weaves his lies and deceit as delicately as spider's thread, as crystalline as the ethereal notes his flute produces.

He loves her and that's why he has to deceive her.

He doesn't want her to know who he _really _is.

**

* * *

**

Just as a general note, I'd like to say I'm not really a huge fan of Miaka either. She's kinda like

Sailor Moon's Tsukino Usagi **– except a little less wimpy. Then again, I'm no big fan of Yui either actually. Wah, they all seem to annoy me in some way or other! God, why am I so very negative?**

**YenGirl **_You're such a sweetie! I love youuuuuu, thanks so much for the reviews. It's suprising you know what Wo Ai Ni means. Wait, you know Fushigi Yuugi then, right? Or do you just understand Chinese? Gosh, I spent so long trying to come up with a good title. Most of them seemed too mushy. What do you think of this one?_

**Febrerocher **_I love the chocolates to! Totally my faves, thanks for explaining the lack of interest – you brought my spirits up! I shall keep forging on! Also, thanks for correcting my typo! GAH, I'm so careless!_

**Thanks so much, guys! Truly! xD**


End file.
